


Une journée normale au QG

by Voracity



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Humor, Lime, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Une journée normale à la cité d'Eel, ça ressemble à quoi ? Pas forcément ce que notre gardienne peut voir. Il y a forcément des secrets derrière des portes fermées et des murs. Et des relations pas toujours mises en lumière...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou~
> 
> J'ai eu envie d'écrire sur les trois garçons principaux d'Eldarya (Non, Leiftan ne compte pas vraiment, ce mec est un courant d'air, snif) et, plus particulièrement, d'en mettre deux en couple~ (Désolée pour les Addicts des garçons en question, mais je ne les aime pas x))
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas !
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Eldarya appartient à Beemov
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Valkyon haussa les sourcils et esquissa un sourire.

Devant lui, Nevra et Ezarel se cherchaient des poux, une fois de plus. Mais, en bon observateur, lui avait pu remarquer le léger sourire en coin qu’ils arboraient tous deux. Ils étaient impossibles, sérieusement !

Comptant mentalement les points, il les observa dans leur petit manège. Après tout, s’ils étaient gênés de sa présence, ils n’avaient qu’à partir ! On était dans la forge, tout de même…

Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut quelques membres de sa garde hésiter à passer afin de récupérer leurs armes. Il leur fit signe de ne pas y faire attention. De toutes façons, ils étaient au spectacle, alors s’il pouvait ne pas être l’unique public…

D’ailleurs, lorsqu’il ne resta plus qu’eux trois, les deux autres cessèrent leurs chamailleries avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Oh oh…

-Je vous rappelle que vous n’êtes plus tout seuls, de un, et que vous êtes dans la forge, de deux. Donc soit vous remettez à plus tard la suite de vos réjouissances, soit vous allez ailleurs.

Il connaissait suffisamment les deux bourriques pour savoir que tenter de leur faire ressentir de la honte ne menait à rien. C’est fou la mémoire qu’ils pouvaient avoir sur les petits écarts de la jeunesse des autres.

-Mais nous pensions à toi, Valkyon, commença Ezarel. Depuis le temps que tu es célibataire, tu avais peut-être envie d’ajouter des images sur les sons filtrant de nos chambres ?

-Dans tes rêves.

De par leurs statuts semblables, leurs chambres étaient effectivement voisines. Et guère isolées les unes des autres.

-Tu veux dire : dans les tiens ? Surenchérit Nevra avec un sourire narquois.

Valkyon se contenta de son habituel petit sourire puis quitta la pièce. Tant pis s’ils décidaient de coucher dans la forge ! Au moins, la plainte remontera jusqu’à Miiko. Après, de là à savoir si se faire remonter les bretelles pouvait leur faire changer d’attitudes…

Jamon interpella le métisse, lui proposant une session d’entraînement. Prétextant autre chose, il évita cette invitation pour l’infirmerie. Merci, mais non merci !

Histoire de ne pas se faire pincer en plein glandage, il décida de se cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Il n’avait plus qu’à jouer les morts et c’était dans la poche !

En tout cas, sur le papier, ça l’était.

Dans ses calculs, il n’avait pas pris en compte ses deux collègues qui avaient finalement délaissé la forge au profit de sa chambre à lui.

-… C’est une blague, j’espère…

-On a failli attendre, Valkyon, se moqua Nevra.

-Mais ne t’inquiète pas, on a su trouver de quoi s’occuper.

Pour appuyer ses propos, Ezarel embrasser l’épaule dénudée de son amant.

D’ailleurs, il n’y avait pas que cette partie à ne plus avoir de vêtements. Les deux fauteurs de troubles étaient complètement nus.

-Ta chambre est… si sobre, souffla l’elfe. Venant de toi, ce n’est pas si étonnant, évidemment, mais je m’attendais tout de même à plus de verdures.

-Si tu veux tant de nature, tu n’as qu’à rejoindre ta chambre. Et déserter la mienne. Je ne crois pas vous avoir invités.

-Et c’est justement pour rattraper ça que nous sommes venus !

Quittant les fourrures, Nevra s’avança vers Valkyon, ne cherchant pas à se cacher le moins du monde. Même son cache-œil était absent, laissant un goût amer dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis. La brûlure était toujours aussi horrible, et la voir si peu ne permettait pas de s’y habituer.

-Vois-tu, nous avons à cœur ton confort en tout point, commença le vampire d’une voix suave. Et nous savons pertinemment tous les trois que tu es seul depuis bien trop longtemps. À se demander comment tu fais, d’ailleurs.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi sexualisé que vous.

-Tu ignores ce que tu rates, se moqua Ezarel.

Il échangea un clin d’œil avec Nevra qui le lui rendit.

- _Heureux les ignorants_ , répliqua-t-il. Et dégage tes mains avant que je te ne les arrache.

Pour une fois, il ne tenta pas de le taquiner et rangea promptement ses mains dans son dos. Parfois, il fallait prendre les menaces pour ce qu’elles étaient ! Valkyon ne s’était pas élevé aussi haut dans leur hiérarchie, juste parce qu’il faisait beau auprès de Miiko !

-Allez Valkyon… souffla Ezarel en se levant à son tour. Laisse-toi faire ! En souvenir du bon vieux temps…

À ce rappel, le Faelien se sentit rougir.

Oui, bon, il ne l’avait pas vue venir, celle-là. Il aura beau s’en défendre mais, non seulement il avait été très expressif à l’époque, l’empêchant maintenant de minimiser l’acte, mais en plus c’était le genre de souvenir qui était resté ancré en sa mémoire.

Foutu pour foutu…

-Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de parler de ça à chaque fois ? Râla-t-il.

Il tira sur ses cheveux dans l’idée de camoufler l’afflux de sang, il n’allait pas non plus donner plus d’eau à leur moulin ! Ils n’en finiraient pas d’en faire leurs gorges chaudes.

Sales commères.

-Parce que c’est drôle. Tout simplement. Une autre question ?

-Cassez-vous de chez moi. Vite.

Il eut un geste en direction de ses armes qui n’attendaient que lui.

C’eut au moins le mérite de faire encore plus reculer Nevra qui rejoignit Ezarel. Bon, au moins, il avait retrouvé son espace personnel. Non mais. On ne se rapprochait pas d’une personne dangereuse, à poil.

Enfin si.

Enfin non.

Il était tellement indécis qu’il n’arrivait pas à les virer de sa propre chambre. Un peu triste pour le chef de la Garde Obsidienne.

Il sursauta lorsqu’un bras prit appui sur lui. Reprenant pied avec la réalité, il fit claquer des mâchoires en direction de Ezarel qui semblait avoir perdu tout instinct de survie. Enfin, pour peu qu’il avait pu en avoir.

-Voyons Valkyon, tu es tellement tendu… Comment veux-tu être au meilleur de tes capacités si tu ne te détends jamais ?

-Je me détends. Nous n’avons juste pas…

-Les mêmes méthodes, on a compris, râlèrent les deux autres. On dirait un vieux disque rayé.

Malgré son envie, il ne leur répondit pas, détournant le regard alors qu’ils revêtaient -enfin- leurs habits. Il avait failli attendre. Enfin, non, il avait attendu.

-Super, vous obéissez enfin ? Maintenant, allez-vous en de ma chambre.

-Non, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Mais qu’est-ce que vous n’inventez pas pour me faire suer.

Il détourna le regard pour éviter le sourire moqueur et victorieux de ses collègues afin d’éviter de les réduire en charpie.

Pas que ça le gênait, au fond, mais le sang était difficile à rattraper et il tenait à l’impeccabilité de sa chambre et au confort de son Musarose. Heureusement que ce dernier n’était pas là, d’ailleurs il aurait très mal pris l’invasion de son espace vital par deux énergumènes à poil et sans pudeur. Pas que Valkyon l’accepte avec gaieté de cœur, bien au contraire. Mais le familier pouvait être violent lorsqu’on envahissait son territoire.

-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez, encore, soupira-t-il, défaitiste.

-Mais, toi, mon tout beau, roucoula Nevra. Suis-nous, je suis sûr que nous allons te faire découvrir quelque chose de fabuleux.

Dans son dos, Ezarel cachait son visage dans ses mains, mais ses épaules tressautaient, prouvant son rire.

Okay, on se foutait de lui.

* * *

-Miiko, n’auriez-vous pas vu les chefs des gardes ? l’interrogea Ykhar.

-Pas depuis hier, pourquoi cela ?

-Karuto semblait vouloir leur reprocher quelque chose, j’ignore quoi, mais il les cherche partout. Il m’a… demandé de l’aide car il avait mieux à faire.

La brownie évita son regard, embarrassée. Elle aussi avait autre chose à faire, non mais !

Elle allait s’excuser d’avoir importuné la jeune kitsune lorsque les trois recherchés traversèrent le hall de manière peu discrètes. En effet, Nevra et Ezarel couraient en hurlant, toute classe et retenue envolées, poursuivis par Valkyon, arme dégainée, qui affichait son visage de guerre froid et calme, prêt à décimer ses ennemis. Ou les nuisances pour le coup.

Lorsqu’ils quittèrent leurs champs de vision, les spectateurs se remirent à bouger.

-Mais, mais… ARRÊTEZ-LES ! S’exclama Miiko.

Oh, le beau cortège que voilà...


End file.
